Le Vert de ses Yeux
by Aryamoon
Summary: Comment Severus Rogue a-t-il vécu le 31 Octobre 1981? Comment a-t-il réagi en retrouvant Lily assassinée? Voilà un petit OS pour retracer cette soirée du point de vue de Rogue.


**OS Severus Rogue : La mort des Potter.**

Il était dix-huit heures le soleil se couchait. C'était le moment rêvé pour frapper aux portes et s'exclamer d'une voix faussement redoutable :

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! »

Vous l'aurez compris nous étions le 31 Octobre.

Le 31 Octobre de l'année 1981.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, un nombre incalculable de Sorciers se bousculaient, pressés de rentrer chez eux avant que la nuit ne tombe. Des femmes, ralenties par l'allure tranquille de leurs plus jeunes enfants, préféraient les prendre dans leurs bras pour pouvoir arriver plus rapidement à la maison. Les commerçants les plus prudents fermaient leur boutique hâtivement dans les conversations des mégères, on entendait parler de « mauvais pressentiment ». Ce soir, c'était évident, chaque maison de Sorciers serait protégée par une demi-douzaine de sortilèges.

Au beau milieu de cette foule, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années arpentait les rues d'un pas nonchalant. Ses cheveux noirs à l'apparence grasse virevoltaient autour de son visage, foulés par la brise fraîche de l'automne. Il observait le sol, détaillait les pavés. L'expression qu'il affichait, il ne l'avait jamais montrée en public auparavant : il avait peur. Et son angoisse lui rongeait l'esprit.

Au rythme de ses pas, il murmurait deux syllabes qui s'avéraient être un doux prénom : Lily.

Cet homme pourtant si jeune avait déjà commis un grand nombre d'erreurs. A cet instant même, alors qu'il semblait au comble du désarroi, il se détestait d'avoir raté sa vie. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec Elle. Et pourtant, il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait onze ans… Il aurait absolument tout donné pour recevoir l'amour de cette femme au regard d'émeraude, au visage angélique et aux cheveux flamboyants. Mais il s'y était pris comme un manche… Son envie d'importance l'avait conduit à devenir un Mangemort, et cela n'avait pas plu à Lily, qui avait cessé de le fréquenter. Pour finalement tomber amoureuse de Potter, cet incapable…

A partir de là, il avait tout fait de travers. Affecté par l'union de Lily et James, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses activités de Mangemort. Il avait découvert une prophétie qu'il s'était dépêché de relater à son maître, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. La prédiction stipulait qu'un bébé né à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui l'auraient par trois fois défié aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. S'il avait su qu'il mettrait Lily en danger, évidemment, il ne lui aurait jamais raconté cette prophétie…

Il avait alors supplié le Seigneur de l'épargner. Ce dernier avait accepté.

Il ne tuerait que Potter et leur fils.

Mais le jeune homme avait, lui aussi, un mauvais pressentiment. Le Seigneur épargnerait-il vraiment Lily ?

Il décida de s'asseoir sur les marches d'une maison, et enfouit son visage blanchâtre dans ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Merlin, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Etait-il à ce point dénué d'instinct lorsqu'il avait répété la prophétie ? Pourquoi avait-il agi aussi impulsivement ?

Il ne sut pas combien d'heures il passa à se réprimander ainsi, assis par terre.

Mais au bout d'un long moment, il sentit sa marque le brûler intensément.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Lily.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Le maître l'avait-il épargnée comme il le lui avait promis ?

Brusquement, il se releva et pensa très fort : Godric's Hollow.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané dans le village sorcier, au beau milieu d'une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hâtivement, il regarda autour de lui. Au loin, près du centre ville, il voyait une maison enfumée instinctivement, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il était terrorisé. Il avait peur pour Elle. En cet instant, sa vie à lui ne comptait plus : il devait la retrouver vivante, quoi qu'il en coûte. Lily ne devait pas mourir, ce soir.

Alors qu'il cavalait, il sentait son cœur cogner dangereusement contre sa poitrine. Et, enfin, il arriva devant la grande demeure. La porte d'entrée était sortie de ses gonds, et l'aile droite semblait avoir été détruite… Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il pénétra dans la maison. A l'intérieur, une odeur désagréable et terrifiante régnait : l'odeur de la mort.

Horrifié, il aperçut le corps de Potter, gisant sur le sol près du grand canapé rouge. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme, mais le voir mort lui paraissait épouvantable. Tous ses sens en alerte, il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais ne la trouva pas.

Lily ? s'exclama-t-il, espérant avoir une réponse, ou au moins un gémissement.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé à l'étage. Aussitôt qu'il eut trouvé l'escalier, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, guidé par les cris du nourrisson.

Lily ? hurla-t-il à nouveau lorsqu'il parvint au premier étage.

Tout au bout du couloir, il vit une porte entrouverte d'où provenaient les sanglots de l'enfant.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière une porte. Il n'osait plus courir. L'étrange pressentiment qu'il avait eu quelques heures avant était réapparu dans son esprit, et il voulait à présent mettre le plus de distance possible entre la réalité et lui.

Une dernière fois, il tenta :

Lily… ?

C'est en tremblant de tous ses membres qu'il se décida à avancer vers la pièce où se trouvait l'enfant. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait inexorablement de cette vérité en laquelle il ne voulait pas croire. Enfin, il arriva devant le battant de la porte, qu'il poussa d'une main fébrile.

Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu' il la vit.

Lily.

Elle était là. Allongée par terre, près du lit de l'enfant.

Les yeux fermés et le visage paisible. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle venait de se battre ?

On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait…

L'homme se précipita vers le corps et se laissa tomber près d'Elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et ne put retenir ses sanglots. Il l'avait tuée. Tout était de sa faute. La seule personne qu'il avait aimée venait de mourir à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commise. A cet instant, il eut envie d'échanger son cœur qui palpitait fébrilement contre celui inerte de Lily. Cette femme qui avait hanté ses nuits, son cœur et son esprit n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Non, plus jamais Severus Rogue ne pourrait contempler le vert de ses yeux…


End file.
